


Settling In

by FanielThrasher



Series: Thrashult Moments [8]
Category: Daniel Thrasher - Fandom, RoomieOfficial - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanielThrasher/pseuds/FanielThrasher
Summary: With the thrill of the first days slowly winding down, it's time for Joel to finally start making Daniel's house his home, as well.
Relationships: Joel Berghult/Daniel Thrasher
Series: Thrashult Moments [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211873
Kudos: 3





	Settling In

Joel stared at his suitcases from the kitchen table where he was eating his cereal.

“You good?” Daniel asked, concerned by the look on his face.

He blinked harshly and shook his head before replying, “Yeah, yeah… just need to unpack, now that I think about it.”

“Well, why don’t we finish lunch, then I can help you get set up. It’ll go quicker that way.”

“Alright.” Joel yawned, drawing air deep into his stomach. “Thanks, ‘cause I’m really tired,” he added with a slight grin.

Daniel’s face flushed pink a little as he pulled out a chair to join Joel at the table. “Me too, but for a good reason.”

\------------------------------------

Footsteps pounded down the stairs, each man hauling a heavy suitcase. Once they reached the floor, Daniel led the way to the spare bedroom without a second thought.

Visibly confused, Joel wondered aloud, “Is this the extra room?”

“Uh…” Daniel swiveled around to face the voice, “...yeah. Is there a problem?”

Joel felt immense heat climb up his neck to his ears. With hesitation he answered, “I just thought, especially after last night, that, you know, maybe…”

Pale green eyes suddenly widened in realization. “...we’d share… a room. Uh…” Daniel also became warm in his cheeks, tilting his head down and staring at the ground as he tried to figure out what to say.

“I mean, obviously it’s okay if you’re not there yet,” Joel reassured.

Daniel looked back up, getting stuck in sparkling cerulean pools that seemed to reflect all the light in the house. “No, no, it’s… you know what?”

He rubbed Joel’s shoulder and dropped his hand to fit his perfect pianist fingers between Joel’s slender, cool, pale ones. Both of them stopped momentarily, the silence between them resonating with some level of tension, waiting to see who would slice through it first.

Reaching for Joel’s other hand, Daniel finished his thought, “...I’ll go clear out a couple drawers in my dresser. Come on.”

He turned around, allowing Joel’s hands to gently fall out of his own, and pulled a suitcase behind him as he slowly made his way to his--their--room. Seconds later he heard steps behind him, followed by a small giggle; that unmistakably “Joel” one he loved more than any other.

\------------------------------------

“Here,” Daniel said, gesturing to a few dresser drawers he’d just emptied. “Fit what you can in these three, and if you need more space I can clean out a spot in the closet for you.”

“Thanks, baby.” Kneeling to unzip his suitcase, a wide smile spread across Joel’s face.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, I…” his voice trailed off until he gathered himself. “It just feels so real now.”

He turned to see Daniel squatting in front of him, a similar grin on his lips.

“Good ‘real’, I hope?”

“Yeah. Great ‘real’.”

Chatter and sleepy, delicate laughs filled the room as they stacked drawers full with shirts, socks, and dreams--for their future and for each other.


End file.
